Lost Girl
by Lilyana Rose cullen
Summary: Bella wakes up in the forest alone and confused. She has scattered memories of how she came to be there. She seeks help from the Cullens and the wolves when their paths cross, but can she really trust them? Why does she feel like she's seen them before? Set in Twilight. Im really crap at summaries. Give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story i thought of when I was super bored. Thought I'd write it down and post it on here. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Danger. Run. My instincts are screaming to run, a hysterical voice: "Take the baby. Get out of here. Please, you're the only one who can save my child."_

_A weight in my arms. Panic. Pounding on the locked door. I run. _

Mud, earth, air, that's what I smelled when I first opened my eyes. The first thing I felt? Pain. A giant headache pounded behind my eyes, threatening to make me keel over. I push myself up from the muddy ground, my head spinning. I look around in confusion, taking in my surroundings of trees, grass and a river. My confusion grew. Why was I outside? I strained my memory searching for anything that would clue me in as to what I was doing here. Nothing, my mind was completely blank. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing apart from the vague shadow of a memory. My only one. A child. I was supposed to be with a child. I was running. Then… Nothing. Not. One. Thing. I sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair. A twig snapped. I froze, turning in a slow circle to face the noise. My muscles coiling, preparing to fight, moving into a defensive stance. A stance so familiar yet so unfamiliar. I watched the area the noise came from, barely breathing. Another twig snapped and I forgot all about fighting. I could feel bruises on my body and my head was still spinning. I was in no condition to fight and win. I turned and ran through the trees.

**A/N: So review! Tell me if you think it's worth me continuing this. Im open to any ideas any of you may have about where this story might go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So heres the next chapter! Thanks for the follows and reviews that I got. U guys made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

I ran through the trees until I came to a road. My feet were aching and my head was pounding as I sat down with my back against a tree. I closed my eyes and tried to order my thoughts.

_Ok Bella, think. What's most important right now?_

I looked down at my ripped, tattered jeans and mud stained light blue sweater top. The sleeves only came down to my elbows so I could see the bruises that covered my arms and I was bare foot. Right. First thing. Take care of my appearance. It would be useless to look for answers while trying to go unnoticed when I looked like I did.

I peered cautiously up and down the road, looking for any sign of where the nearest town was. There was nothing. I sighed and got up, deciding that if I walked for half an hour in one direction and didn't find anything I would come back here and repeat the same thing but in the other direction. I started the long walk, hoping for just a bit of luck.

I got my wish. About twenty-five minutes of walking I came to a sign that said "Welcome to Forks, Washington." Forks. I thought about the name. Trying to figure out if the town had any significance for me. I came up blank. I started walking again and soon came to a service station. Nearly crying with relief I stumbled forwards but stopped abruptly when I remembered that I looked like I'd been dragged through the woods backwards. I stepped back, shivering as a cold wind blew around me. I scanned the building and saw a side door that was slightly ajar.

Seizing the opportunity I darted forwards after checking for any people. Once I got through the door I walked down the narrow corridor as quietly as possible. This was the staff area of the service station and I looked around trying to locate a bathroom. I couldn't see one but what I did see was a wallet, lying on the table. I walked over but froze when I got there. What was I doing? Stealing was bad I knew that. But I needed money if I was going to get anywhere. I took a deep breath and grabbed the wallet opening it and quickly taking out four twenty-dollar notes. I then backed away and carried on down the corridor. I saw the customer entrance to the store at the end and a door to the right marked 'ladies', which I assumed must be the toilets. I ducked inside and walked over to the sink. Oh God. I looked awful. My hair was long down my back, tangled and dirty, my clothes were stained and ripped, I looked thin, almost too thin. I had a bruise along my hairline and dark shadows under my eyes. In short: I looked a mess. I sighed and splashed water on my face, trying to get rid of the mud. The hair would have to wait until I bought some shampoo. After I cleaned my face I took the sweater top off and saw a cleaner dark blue tank top underneath. Right, ok. It revealed the bruises more but I thought it looked better than a ripped stained jumper. I looked down at my muddy feet and grimaced. After I cleaned my feet I noticed a hairband on the floor and examined my knotty, greasy hair again. I made up my mind and pulled my hair into a bun to attempt to hide the dirt. I stepped back and examined myself. I wasn't great but it was better than before. I quickly exited the washroom and ran back down the corridor to the back door. I then ran round to the front and, after a deep breath I walked through the front door. It dinged as I pushed it open but the attendant didn't even look up. So far, so good. I walked through the shelves, going straight to the toiletry section. I grabbed the first shampoo I saw, some antibacterial wipes and a hairbrush. Next I headed over to the clothes. I picked out a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight black long sleeved top with a cut off looser peach colored t-shirt layered over the top. I went over to the food section and got a few energy bars, a sandwich, and some water. I grabbed some chocolate, realizing how hungry I was.

As I walked to the cash register I saw a pair of second hand trainers and picked them up too. The attendant was watching me warily now. I gave him a smile.

"Camping" I explained in the brightest voice I could manage. "Me and some friends are staying out longer than expected and my shoes were take by foxes last night." I shrugged and rolled my eyes as if to say: _what can you do? _

My act worked to an extent. The attendants suspicion faded but he still scrutinized me as he rang up my order. I started to grow uncomfortable by the time he asked for my money. I handed it over as quickly as possible, took the bags and got out of there. My heart was pounding and adrenaline raced through my body. As soon as I turned back onto the road I started to run. It was about five minutes later that I found a good place hidden by trees by the side of the road to change my clothes and brush my hair.

After I changed and painfully worked through the tangles of my hair (Which I then tied up again) I set out walking. Id only gone for a few minutes when a car beeped behind me. I moved to the side of the road, thinking that the car wanted t get passed and I was in the way. But no, the car stopped beside me. It was a beat up red truck. With about six Native American guys in it. Two were actually in the car. The others were in the bed of the truck. I was immediately wary and took a step back. The boy driving gave me an encouraging smile, not that it did anything to ease my worries. I stared at them half scared, half annoyed.

**A/N: Review! Pretty please? Tell me what you think, constructive criticism welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So heres a new chappie. I wasn't sure how well I did so any feedback is great! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows.**

"Do you want a lift?" The guy in the front said.

I looked over the truck; it looked pretty full to me. Anyways, I couldn't have any help. More people knowing about me meant more danger. So I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm just walking back to my campsite." I replied, using the excuse from earlier.

The guys looked skeptical and I caught suspicious looks between them. I swallowed nervously.

"There's no campsite around here. Unless you're really hardcore camper, which no offense you don't look like one, then you shouldn't be camping. Plus it's getting colder and no one in their right mind camps around here in the cold." One of the guys in the back said.

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, losing my patience already, I guess it was all the stress of…I don't know, waking up in a forest, injured and not knowing how I got there.

"So you're accusing me of lying?" I snapped.

"No! No, of course not. It's just weird that's all." The guy driving said hastily, shooting a warning look over his shoulder.

"Well if that's all…" I turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please we want to help you."

I plastered a confused expression on my face and turned to face them.

"Why? I'm just going back to my campsite. Can you please leave me alone?"

Without waiting for an answer I started to run and didn't stop until I got into the cover of the trees. I slowed down and pushed my hair back. I thought about how long it might take me to get to somewhere resembling normality as I looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and I had no desire to sleep in the woods tonight. I sighed and carried on walking.

It was dark by the time I came to a town. The streetlamps and shops were brightly lit and I walked slowly looking out for a public bathroom. There. On the street corner a grey chipped paint building stood with a dim light outside. I pushed open a door and locked it behind me. Then I walked straight to the sink. Time to get clean. I took my time washing my hair. Enjoying the feeling of calm that came over me. I washed my face as well then I examined my injuries again. OK so I had a bruise along my hairline, bruises on my arms, a newly discovered bruise on my ribs and I still had a headache.

Someone had obviously tried hard to hurt me. My throat was dry, but maybe that was just thirst. I took out my water and gulped down half the bottle in five seconds flat. It did nothing to alleviate the dryness in my throat. My forehead felt hot to touch and I was dizzy. Crap, that's all I needed. Illness as well as having no idea what happened. I exited the bathroom, my plastic bag in my hand and looked around for somewhere safe to sleep. Finally I found an alley behind a bakery, the ovens were still on so there was warm air blowing out from the air vents facing the alley. I took out my clothes from before and put the jumper on, laying the jeans over my legs for added warmth, and then I leaned on the plastic bag and tried to fall asleep. I was out in seconds.

Warmth, comfort, sunlight warming my face. I smiled happily and rolled over, taking a deep breath of contentment. Wait… I sat up fast, top fast. My head pounded and I groaned quietly. When I recovered I looked around me: lilac walls, cream carpet, a whole wall of windows, I was in a queen sized bed surrounded by pillows. Where was I? Shit, this was not good. Footsteps coming down the corridor made me freeze and I quickly flopped back down and closed my eyes.

The door opened and I tried not to tense up.

"Who is she, Alice?" A motherly voice said

"I don't know mom. I just found her in the alley, asleep. She looked so helpless I couldn't just leave her."

"She's probably just a runaway" A girls voice said snidely

"Rosalie" The motherly voice chided.

"She has a fever. If it doesn't break I may have to move her to hospital." A calm male voice said.

I knew it! A fever. Oh joy.

" She's injured and malnourished Carlisle you said that yourself, why not take her to hospital anyway?" A boys voice said

I tensed up but relaxed when Carlisle replied

"Edward, Alice brought her here, her injuries are not life threatening and the fever is ok for now. Lets wait for her to wake up before we decide more."

I knew that no matter what I could not go to hospital. They'd not know who I was or where I came from. Hell I didn't even know where I came from. But if it was somewhere bad, as the bruises on my body suggested I didn't want to go back. Which they might try to make me do. I decided to talk to these people. Try to tell them I was fine and could they please let me go?

"She's already awake" I said, sitting up.

Seven people stood around my bed, all beautiful, all staring at me. I swallowed.

They all seemed to shake off their shock at once as I sat up farther, ignoring my spinning head, and looked around for my bag. When I didn't immediately see it I swung my legs over the side of the bed preparing to get up. The tall blond man stopped me. He gently pushed me back, a hand on my shoulder. Automatically, as if Id done it thousands of times before, I grabbed his hand and twisted, shoving him away from me. He stumbled, staring in shock. I jumped up, breathing faster.

"You need to rest, please."

"No I don't. I'm fine. I just need some air and to get out of here." As I spoke I moved around the bed, towards the door.

"No." It wasn't the doctor who spoke this time, it was the boy with the reddish brown hair. I glared at him.

"Yes. You have no right to keep me here."

"Honey we don't want to hurt you." The caramel haired woman said.

"Yeah, looks like someone's already done that." The blond girl said, gesturing to my head and staring at me icily. I flinched and moved closer to the door.

"So we go to all this trouble to take you in when you were sleeping in an alley! You were cold, you have a fever, and someone's obviously hurt you.. And you repay us by being rude, attacking my father and trying to reject our help!" The blond girl yelled. That was it.

"You have no idea what I've been through! How dare you judge me like that? And why should I go accepting help from strangers who took me to their house in the middle of the night without even asking me! For all I know you could all be psycho murderers!" I screamed at her. Breathing heavily as my head started to pound and black dots appeared in my vision. I swayed on my feet.

"I can't let you leave when you have such a high fever." The doctor said. "You're ill and you need to be looked after. Who hurt you, what happened?" he asked, coming towards me. That was when I saw the needle. I backed away.

"No" I whimpered. "Don't-" I cut off as I bumped into someone, spinning around I saw a guy the size of a small mountain. He grabbed my arms, right on my bruises. I went wild.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't! Please!" It was no use. I felt a sharp prick in my arm and I my world faded into blackness.

**A/N: Review! Pretty please with sugar on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's a really short chappie today. I'm just exhausted and can hardly keep my eyes open. But I really wanted to update so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and plot and basically all things Twilight.**

It was quiet when I woke up. The room was also dim with morning light. My head was aching but not a badly as before. I lay still in the bed, trying to figure out my next move. I needed to leave but I also needed help. If I agreed to stay here until I got well then I could at least have some shelter. Then again that would be using them even thought they didn't give me much or a choice when they sedated me. Which also made them untrustworthy. So that idea was out.

I chewed my bottom lip, tears forming in my eyes. I just wanted to know where I came from. Why I was supposed to be with a baby. Someone else's baby. Or maybe I hadn't remembered anything at all; maybe my mind had just made it up. I shook my head. I'd promised the lady that I'd look after her baby. So I would. One I found it. Oh God, I was really mess. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, the dawn light had crept through the heavy cream curtains so now I could see vague outlines of shapes. Ok, first things first, I needed to get out of here. My forehead didn't feel so hot today so I guessed something the doc had given me had broken the fever. Which also meant that I could leave to find answers. I stood up, standing still for a moment to clear away the dizziness. Looking down I noticed I was still wearing my sweatpants and my top. I padded across the thick carpet to the door.

As I opened it I held my breath, waiting for someone to jump out. I peered cautiously up and down the corridor as I crept forwards towards the staircase. I walked down the edges of the stairs so I didn't make a sound and made it to the bottom without being stopped I looked around me to see an open plan living room. The door was directly across from me. I froze as I heard voices outside the front door.

"Where are Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet?"

"Probably still gone" Gone? Gone where? What kind of family goes out at like 7:30 am?

"That was a good trip, Eddie."

"Don't call me that," 'Eddie' grumbled.

"Aww you know I'm just messing with ya." Said another voice.

Sounds of scuffling reached my ears. A girl laughed.

"Boys stop being stupid and hurry up. The girl might be awake."

I backed away from the door as quickly as I could but the door opened and the pixie haired girl stepped through. She stopped as she saw me; her strange golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. The two boys stepped up behind her. The bond boy and the red/brown haired boy. They all stared at me. No one moved for a few seconds then I darted to my right, towards a big, open, window. Moving as fast as I could. I vaulted over it just as a pale hand reached out to grab me, missing me by centimeters. I landed hard, nearly twisting my ankle. But I stumbled on and ran towards the trees. I was nearly there when someone grabbed me round the waist. I kicked and struggled.

"Let me go!" I screamed in desperation "Please! You don't understand! I have to find him!"

The arms disappeared replace by hands on my shoulders, spinning me round to face my captor. The brown haired boy.

"Who?" he asked, "Who do you have to find?

"I have to-" I chocked, my throat seizing up at the answer. Too much information. I shook my head. "I have to find him. I promised." I was starting to cry; my whole body was shaking from the exertion of running.

"Ok, ok. What are you talking about?" This time it was the girl speaking.

"I don't know!" Hot tears fell down my face and I angrily wiped them back. "And you're not helping! I don't need you to even try to help me! All you do it make things worse." I yelled.

He let me go and took a step back. I stared up at him, looking into his golden eyes, trying to make him understand my situation.

"You're still sick. You have bruises all over your body and you have no where else to go."

"But I do." I said hastily, "I do have somewhere else to go."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"My godfathers house. He's Native American." I said in a rush, thinking of the only thing I knew about this area and the guys in the car.

"You mean in La Push? On the reservation?" the blond boy asked, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Yeah." I said. "So if you could just drop me off I'd be really grateful. He'll be worrying about me." I lied.

"Why didn't you say something before?" The pixie girl asked.

"Well you didn't really give me a choice." I glared, they all looked ashamed. Victory. Guilt was a powerful weapon. They all looked conflicted and I waited with a pounding heart.

"Ok." The boy in front of me said. I let out a breath.

"Edward!" the blond boy said.

'Jasper we cant keep her here against her will. If she says she has somewhere else to go then we'll have to believe her." Edward said.

Jasper didn't look happy but nodded, taking the pixie girls hand they walked inside.

" I'll drive you to the border of the reservation." Edward said.

"Thats fine by me." I smiled brightly up at him and followed him to his car.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness. Let me know what you thought. Thanks everyone for all the favorites and follows and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I haven't updated in ages! The Cullen's are vampires and the La Push boys are wolves. **

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

The car journey was awkward to say the least. I sat ramrod straight in the soft leather seat as Edward drove. I could sense his eyes on me a few times but I just kept staring forwards, afraid that if I made eye contact he would know I was lying,

We drove up to a green woody area and he stopped the car. My heart beat faster in my chest. I looked around me. Woods. Green, green woods. Surely this wasn't the reservation? I tensed up, expecting him to drag me back to his doctor father. Or maybe the police.

"Will you be ok from here?" he asked me softly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Yeah, of course" I squirmed under his intense stare; I turned to the car door and flung it open. "Thanks for the ride!" I called over my shoulder.

As soon as my feet reached the floor I was jogging away, not running, I didn't want to look weird. I walked for about five minutes so I was in the cover of the trees and then I sat down and put my head in my hands. Nothing was going right. My stomach rumbled in protest at lack of food so I stood up and attempted to find my bearings. I quickly found a dirt path and followed it, hoping that it would somehow lead me to a town. Id been walking for a while when I saw an opening in the trees in front of me. I sped up excited to see some change in all this green bug infested forest. As I broke through the trees groaned, I was on a cliff. The sound of the waves down below informed me that the only way out was to turn back and hope for the best. My stubborn nature wouldn't let me give up so easily. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared at the water far below.

_Great, you don't even know where you came from; you've already drawn too much attention to yourself and your lost. _

My eyes filled up with tears as I began to lose hope. I sat on the edge of the cliff and dangled my feet over the side. Probably not the safest thing for me to do but my situation couldn't get much worse.

EPOV

I drove back home thinking about that strange girl. She'd looked so scared and lost when I tried to stop her from leaving. I pulled the car into the driveway to see my family standing on the front steps looking angry. Their minds were a jumbled mess of confused, concerned, angry ad helpless thoughts.

"Edward where's that girl?" Carlisle said as I got out of the car.

"I took her to her godfathers house." I said. "He lives in LA Push and-"

I cut off as I saw Carlisle's thoughts. He'd been to see the wolves. I shifted through his interaction with the pack and saw there was no mention of the girl being related to someone in La Push. _Idiot._ I cursed myself. Of course she'd tell a lie like that.

"And she doesn't have a godfather here dumbass. I doubt she knows anyone" Rosalie sneered, continuing my sentence. Esme shot her a warning glance.

" The wolves told us they'd seen her once. Walking along the side of the road. She ran away from them too. As far as they know, no one on the reservation has a goddaughter matching her description."

I groaned

"So what do we do? She seemed pretty resentful of our help and I don't think she'd be pleased to see any of us again." Alice grumbled.

" She wont see us again. At least not today. The wolves on look out for her and-

"We can't trust those mutts." Rosalie interjected. Carlisle sighed.

"Rosalie they're worried about this too. It's not safe for a human girl to be walking round the woods at night by herself. They'll find her before today ends and if she wont accept out help again we'll just have to take her to hospital."

I frowned at that. She wouldn't like that. Then again it would be helping her and since she refused our help the hospital would make sure the got the care she needed. I thought of the way shed pushed Carlisle's hand away from her. And her strength when she was fighting me. No human would be able to do that.

"Um are we sure she's human though? You saw her push Carlisle's hand away from her and she ran really quickly for someone who is ill and bruised. "

I could see I gotten them thinking. Jasper nodded slowly.

"Yeah and the sedative Carlisle gave her wore off really quickly. She was awaked and downstairs when we came back from our hunt." He said.

"We'll deal with that when we find her. I'll call the council on La Push and tell them your theory Edward. But until we find her there's nothing we can do but wait." We all headed back inside. Esme went to look over he architectural designs; Emmet and Rose went to play cards, Alice went to the lounge with Jasper, I went up to my room. As I walked upstairs I could hear Carlisle making the call.

"No Billy I think she's alone. According to Alice and Jasper she was talking about finding someone. Someone she promised to find… She didn't say a name. Listen Edward had a thought. I have good reason to believe it too….."

I stopped listening as I continued up to my room.

BPOV

I lay back on the hard dusty ground. Having given up hope of finding anything for a while. The sound of the waves and the wind through my hair comforted me. My mind was blissfully blank. Up here I didn't have to think of anything. I let out a long sigh. Id tried to get some kind of memories from my life before waking up in the woods. Obviously I was running from someone with a baby. I thought hard. Focusing on the thought of the baby.

I lay still for about five minutes my forehead wrinkled in concentration, trying to remember anything. I pushed at the blank spaces in my mind. Nothing, sighing I gazed out to the sea thinking about the people who id met. I couldn't believe they'd taken me to their house. I mean what kind of person does-

My breath caught. A house. I remembered a house. _Safe House._ My mind supplied. My eyes snapped open and I was up and running so fast I nearly got disorientated. Of course! How could I forget the safe house? It was important. I just didn't know why. The baby. The baby whose name was… Crap, obviously I wasn't remembering anything more. I still didn't know who _they _were or the baby's name or where I'd come from. I remembered his face though. A tuft of blond hair, big blue eyes that found happiness in anything. A laugh that brightened up all my bad moods. And a woman.

_I ran up to the door, knocking frantically while holding the fast asleep baby in one arm. It opened after a few seconds. A woman who looked to be in her early thirties glared out at me. _

_"Oh its you. What do you want?" she snapped. I hesitated, not sure I wanted to leave him with this bitch. My logical side won out over my pride._

_"Robbie" I said. "Please. He needs to be safe."_

"Robbie" the name left my lips in a whisper. Of course, how could I forget him?

**A/N: Once again I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. So review! What do u think? :)**


End file.
